


Home

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 days of draco and harry, Christmas, Community: slythindor100, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco smiled when he heard the door to his store open behind him. He didn't need to turn from his place in front of the large copper cauldron placed behind the counter; he already knew who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this picture prompt](http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121210201654/harrypotter/images/c/cf/DiagonAlleyNorthSideWinter.png) for 25 days of Draco and Harry on Slythidor100 and the prompt of "Wooly Mittens" on DracoHarry100  
> Un-betad. Also, this is my first ever Drarry fic. ~~For some reason, I'm really scared.~~

Draco smiled when he heard the door to his store open behind him. He didn't need to turn from his place in front of the large copper cauldron placed behind the counter; he already knew who it was.  
  
“Ready to go home?”, Harry asked,  
  
No matter how many times he heard it, every time Harry said home Draco couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face.  
  
“Just a minute,” Draco replied, vanishing the flame and covering the cauldron, “let’s go.”  
  
He heard more than saw Harry step outside while he made sure everything was locked up; Harry loved Diagon Alley, he’d confessed to Draco during the early days of their relationship that it was the one place other than Hogwarts were he felt like he belonged. When he’d finished locking the door, Draco turned around to see Harry holding his hand out which he eagerly grabbed hold onto, having forgotten his mittens at home.  
  
“Looks beautiful, doesn't it?” Harry asked, looking down street that ran through Diagon Alley; snow covering every surface.  
  
“It sure does,” Draco agreed, blowing on the chilled fingers of his hand, “but can we go home before my fingers freeze and fall off?”  
  
Harry pulled him along the street, taking something out of his coat pocket and handing it to Draco, giving him a fond smile, “I saw these on the table, thought you might need them. Maybe try getting up early tomorrow so that you don't have to rush.” Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry and teased,"Fine then, looks like we'll be sleeping early tonight." He laughed at the look on Harry's face.  
  
Draco pulled on the mittens and stepped closer to Harry as they reached the apparition point, tilting his head up to give Harry a kiss as they apparated home.

 

 


End file.
